


Worship

by euphemology



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Begging, Biting, Destiel - Freeform, Dominant/Top Castiel, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Prompt Fill, Submissive/Bottom Dean, Tumblr Prompt, angsty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphemology/pseuds/euphemology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants something, but Castiel will not give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Filled Tumblr prompt for thesignsayspull who asked for a fic based on the one word prompt: 'biting.'

Cas shoved his hips hard against Dean’s, prompting a strangled moan from the hunter.  ”Relax, Dean” Cas mouthed against his ear before trailing his tongue down Dean’s exposed neck and placing gentle kisses at the collarbone.  ”Cas don’t-” the hunter stammered, eyes clenched shut “-don’t do that.”  ”Why not, Dean” Cas murmured, face still buried in the crook of Dean’s neck, “You enjoy stimulation here.”  ”Yes, fine” Dean mumbled through clenched teeth “Just don’t… stop treating me like I’m something precious, Cas. I’m not a freaking girl.”

Cas’ eyes narrowed as he lifted his head to meet Dean’s.  He slammed his lips forcefully against Dean’s, forcing the hunter to take everything Cas gave.  Cas bit down hard on Dean’s bottom lip and the metallic taste of Dean’s blood filled his mouth.  ”Is this better, Dean?” Cas met Dean’s eyes once again.  The green irises were nearly invisible at the edges of Dean’s arousal blown pupils.  Cas didn’t let Dean answer and instead bit down on Dean’s lower lip a second time before moving back to his place in the expansive curve of Dean’s neck.  He bit down and sucked hard.  ”Is this what you wanted?” Cas breathed out huskily, teeth still grazing the raw skin.  ”Want me to treat you like you’re worthless?”  Cas punctuated with a sharp thrust of his hips against Dean’s. “Like you’re only here for my pleasure? Does that make you feel like a man, Dean?” “Y-yes, please Cas.” Dean’s voice was low and needy as he spread a hand on the back of Cas’ neck, trying to pull him back in.  ”No” Cas growled, “I won’t, Dean.”

“You don’t think you  **need**  this” Cas scowled as he bit down on the skin over Dean’s heart in example, “you think you  _deserve_ this.”  ”Yes, Cas, please… just-” “I said  **no**.” Cas trailed his tongue gently back to Dean’s neck and soothed the angry mark there, ignoring Dean’s stuttered protests.  Cas loved the area with his lips until the blood was only a memory on the skin.  ”It does not make you less of a man to be loved” he murmured through small kisses pressed in a trail along Dean’s chest until he got to the mark where he felt Dean’s heart beat the strongest.  Cas pressed his lips there, repeating soothing motions with his tongue.  He wished to heal every part of Dean.  Dean never thought he himself was special, he was always told to take care of Sam.  As long as Sam was ok, Dean was a good son to his father.  Cas could see Dean’s soul, shining so brightly, but still peppered with doubt and self loathing.  When Cas kissed Dean’s skin, he was kissing these parts away, showing Dean that he was important.  Not because he took care of Sam or worshipped his father.  Dean was important because he was Dean.  A man who had given his life to doing the right thing.  Dean never wavered.  He was so strong in Castiel’s eyes… but Dean would never believe him if he said anything.  Cas had to show him.

Cas removed his lips from Dean’s chest and brought his eyes up to meet Dean’s.  Dean finally let out a strangled half-sob, and Cas realized Dean’s eyes were wet.

“You are precious to me, Dean Winchester.”


End file.
